winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirasol
Mother: Brother: Sisters: |pup = Romp |adult = Mirasol |past = Pup, Leashed Dog, Hunters |current = Scout |status = Living }}Mirasol is a fluffy white female Farm Dog with black patches and ice blue eyes. Personality Mirasol is an observant, keen young dog. Her sharp eyes and quickness allows her to be fairly capable of both hunting and patrolling, despite living as a Leashed-dog for most of her life. She can be naive and plucky, which got her in trouble with Breeze, who lured her into a Fierce-dog ambush, almost killing her. She's also not good at staying in one place for very long, and hates not having an assigned task or something to do. Backstory and Facts *Mirasol was a Leashed-dog, but her Longpaw died without warning from a heart attack. *She lived as a stray for a half moon, running from brown-pelted Longpaws (animal control) and stealing food from spoil-boxes. She eventually left the city, and wandered into the forest. * She met Thunder, and the two travel together to join the Wild Pack. * After Mirasol was injured in a Fierce Dog ambush, she looked after Sneeze and became close with her. Quotes :"Foxes are scary. There were foxes in the city sometimes. Once they even killed a sharpclaw. Nasty creatures." Mirasol shuddered, giving her pelt a shake. ― Mirasol's opinion on foxes :Mirasol watched him with her sharp eyes. His movements were skillful, but he was no doubt slowed down as his weight and size cause drag. She rolled out if the way, finding it easier to move quicker with her light body. :Thunder landed on his paws. The small dog had moved out of the way, and he felt her claws digging into his shoulders as she grabbed onto his scruff. He was able to shake her off, then slammed his flank into hers and knocked her away. :Mirasol gasped as the wind was blown out of her. She lay on her stomach, trying to recover quickly. :Thunder lunged at Mirasol, and saw terror in her eyes, as though forgetting that they were only practicing. :Mirasol flinched, bracing herself for his weight to slam into her and crush her. :Thunder stopped himself a heartbeat before he landed on her, twisting in the air and landing just beside her. "You put up a good fight," he panted. :"Yeah right!" Mirasol panted, relieved that he hadn't hit her. "I barely got the better of you for one heartbeat." She shakily pulled herself up, her breathing heavy. ― Mirasol trains with Thunder :Before Thunder could stop her, Mirasol lifted her head, showing off the bright blue collar strapped around her neck. "I was a Leashed-dog." She said, using the word Thunder had before. "My Longpaw died, and I escaped the Longpaws wearing brown pelts." :Bruno was very surprised at how blunt she was, and familiarity made him feel a dull ache of sadness. He noticed the sorrow in her eyes when she mentioned her lost Longpaw, and could remember that feeling well. But she was trying to be strong, as if proving that she was more than a spoiled lapdog. "So lived with Longpaws, then. How can I trust you to help around when all you know is a life of luxury?" :"I lived as a stray for a half moon." She said, still keeping her head up. "I had to run from the brown-pelted Longpaws and steal food from spoil-boxes. I know it's not exactly comparable to fighting in the wild and catching prey, but it certainly wasn't very luxurious." She shook out her pelt, giving a sign that she was more nervous than she looked. "And I caught a rabbit this morning. And a mouse yesterday at noon, when I left the city." ― Mirasol talks about her past :"We were once Leashed-dogs as well." Martha looked at the two. One of them was the same breed as Moon, and she recognized that she could make a good hunter, but sadness swelled in her throat when she thought of the sharp-eyed Farm-Dog and her departure from the Pack. "It's up to you, Bruno. You may be Alpha one day, and for the time being you lead this Pack. ― Martha's thoughts on Mirasol's and Moon's similarities :Mirasol could tell instantly that the small brown dog and the fox couldn't stand eachother. When Fortunate began to speak, Breeze would subtly roll her eyes and twitch her tail with annoyance. They would argue over rules for a short moment, and contradict eachother. ― Mirasol observes Breeze and Fortunate arguing :"Yep." Fortunate was surprised by her anger. Mostly she was just annoyed. "She made such a big deal about the thorns, and pretended to be concerned, it was impossible to get a word in. And the scratches did look like thorns. She knew exactly what she was doing." :Mirasol's tail tapped the ground angrily. "I can't believe I thought she could've been my friend. She seemed so nice!" ― Mirasol and Fortunate talk about Breeze :Breeze walked in silence as Breeze led her farther and farther from camp. She wasn't quite sure she knew this part of the territory. /I haven't seen everything yet./ She thought. :"Mirasol." The small dog's voice was silky. "We all know of your allegiance to the long-legged exile. You stood up for him before he left."'' :"He's not an exile. Thunder left, and he has a name." Mirasol snapped, flattening her ears defensively as Breeze began to circle her. :"It's clear where your loyalties lie. But remember what happened to Fortunate? We wouldn't want another accident like that." Her voice was innocent and sappy-sweet, though her eyes were menacing. "Just face it. I'm more powerful than you'll ever be, and I have Alpha and Beta on my side. Bruno may have doubts, but I'll win him over. I always do. But that leaves you a choice. Remain loyal to Thunder, or give me your loyalties." :Mirasol raised her head, keeping a sharp eye on Breeze. "I am loyal to my Alpha and my Pack. I would never align myself with a conniving traitor." ― Mirasol confronts Breeze :A black with brown paws and muzzle pup tried to follow, but Mirasol held her back. She'd taken to babysitting since she was recovering from her injuries. "Momma! Dad!" She yapped. :"They're busy." Mirasol whispered. "Careful, Sneeze. We don't know who this new dog is." ― Mirasol babysits Sneeze Family Tree Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Farm Dogs Category:Leashed Dogs Category:Wild Pack Members Category:Hunters Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Scouts